


Little Homeschool Sex Ed. Part 2: Clifftop Confessions

by BlasterNSFW



Series: Little Homeschool Sex Ed. [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasterNSFW/pseuds/BlasterNSFW
Summary: After a long, surprising lesson at Little Homeschool, Steven meets up with Connie and he feels like he needs to tell her what happened. So they drive out to the cliffs overlooking the town and have a little heart to heart, which leads to even more.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Light Bismuth/Pearl
Series: Little Homeschool Sex Ed. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Little Homeschool Sex Ed. Part 2: Clifftop Confessions

It's been about an hour after Steven met up with Connie, just outside of Little Homeschool in Steven's van, and they're driving out of town on the highway. He wanted to go somewhere private and away from the other gems, so going home wasn't an option. They were both having some small talk, about what they're friends have been up to and what it's been like since Steven left town, but the atmosphere felt a little awkward. They both felt like they wanted to say something but didn't really feel comfortable enough to say it yet. After one more turn, they pull up to their destination, a little patch of rocks and gravel on the side of the road, perched on top of the cliffs at the edge of the city limits.

Steven turns off the engine and leans back, taking in the sight of the small town lights and signs underneath the sun beginning to set over the horizon. "Man, even after all this time, it's hard to fine somewhere as beautiful as your hometown huh?" He said, smiling warmly at Connie.

"Yeah, you can say that again." She said back, tucking her legs up on the seat and resting her chin on her knees. "Up here, everything is so much quieter, unlike back home."

"Parent's still hassling you?" Steven said,reaching an arm out to gently rub her back. She closed her eyes and rested her head down to relax a little.

"They are, yeah. Even after all my grades being perfect and doing half a dozen activities, they still want me to push myself more. At this point, I'd be surprised if there's anything else I can do!" Connie said, expressively waving her arms as she talked and getting worked up, but her boyfriend's hand helped keep her calm. "I dunno, I just need a break I think."

"Hey, you deserve one." Steven said, sitting up and patting her back. "Tell you what, tomorrow, you and me are going down to the boardwalk and have some fun! Sounds good?"

Connie laughed, smiling at his joyful optimism. "Yeah, that sounds lovely!" She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek, causing him to blush and let out a little chuckle. She leaned in more until she was gently hugging his arm, rubbing her cheek into his shoulder. "Thanks for coming back Steven, I really missed you."

Steven smiled and leaned his head down, kissing the top of her head and moving his left and up to hold hers. "I really missed you too Connie." He said softly, the two of them looking out the windshield at the city.

Connie turned her eyes to the right, just outside the city sat Little Homeschool, each of the different buildings of unique gem architecture glowing vibrantly over the horizon. "Hey look, you can even see the school all the way out here!" She said excitedly, sitting up and leaning over to get a better look.

Steven tensed up a little, rubbing his neck awkwardly as his mind flashes back to what happened that afternoon. "O-Ohh yea, how about that, haha.." He said nervously, hoping that she did not notice anything was up. But of course, she figures out her boyfriend seems to be acting a little off and gets concerned.

"Hey Steven, is everything alright?" Connie asks, putting a hand on his leg and looks up at him.

"Y-Yeah Yeah, Totally! I just, had a bit of a crazy day today, ya know haha!" Steven says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up with an awkward chuckle. "Just one of those days where you get surprised and weirded out by the gems, like usual. But uh How was your day?" He says, hoping to change the subject and that she don't probe the issue.

"Steven, you're acting really strange, did something happen at the school today?" Connie asks, turning towards him. "You did seem pretty exhausted when I got there."

His face flushes red, his forehead lightly sweating as he grows more paranoid. "No no, it was all normal! I just had to uh, help out with some gym classes."

Connie reached her left hand up and rested it on his shoulder gently, her right holding onto his. "You can tell me what happened, okay? I'm here for you Steven, I want to make sure everything is alright." She said reassuringly, looking into his eyes and giving him a gentle smile.

Steven gulped nervously and took a small, deep breath. He lightly gripped her hand and turned towards her. "You promise you won't judge me, o-or think less of me if I tell you?" He said, still trying to figure out how to word it in his head.

"I love you Steven, I promise I won't judge you!" She said sternly, a little more serious than she meant but she was sincere about it. Steven smiled back to here and let out a little sigh of relief.

"Okay, thank you." He said, thinking through what happened and how to say it. "When I got to Little Homeschool, Pearl wanted me to help out with a class about Humans and uh, how they work."

Connie's eyes go a little wide, worried she may know where this may be leading. "What did she mean by that?"

"Well uh, she wanted to like show a couple of the students things about, my body? Like it was harmless at first, just showing stuff like my tongue and teeth. Then uh, it kinda escalated when I was asked to take off my shirt, and Pearl talked about my belly button and nipples." He said, a light blush on his face as he recalls the events.

"Wait wait, she made you strip?" Connie asked, growing a little more concerned.

"No no! She just asked me too and, while I was nervous, I wasn't forced into doing anything." Steven said to her. "They just kinda looked at my chest and uh, the attention was a little, well..." He said, rubbing his neck again, trying to figure out the right way to put it. "Enjoyable?"

"Wait so you were having fun with it?" Connie asked, trying to get a better understanding.

"W-Well yeah but uh, all those eyes on me being shirtless got me, a bit turned on?" He said tensing up a little as she said it, feeling so embarrassed by what he said.

"O-Oh! Wait, did you pop a boner in front of them?" Connie said, smiling a little at how she admittedly found it a little bit funny.

"Don't judge!" He said, his face bright red as he moved his hands to cover his face. "It's not like I wanted to get hard, it just kinda happened."

"Hey hey, it's okay sweetie, I wasn't blaming you for it." She said calmly, rubbing his shoulder to help him relax. "I'm sorry, I just thought it was kinda cute to see your reaction."

Steven sighed and looked at her, seeing that she was being genuine he smiled back to her. "Okay thank you. But uh, after that things got, pretty weird."

"What happened next?" Connie asked, scooting closer to her boyfriend until she was practically hovering over the armrest in the middle.

"Well, uh, Pearl kind of, uhh.." Steven said, reaching up and lightly tapping his cheek. He struggling to put what he wanted to say, appropriately, so he felt he should just go for it. "She encouraged me to take off my pants, and show the class that I was hard." He said, his whole head turning bright red with embarrassment as he then covered his face with his hands.

"She What!?" Connie yelled, blushing as well and shooting backwards in shock. "She made you strip in front of the whole class? What the hell is she thinking?!"

"She said it was for the class! I was just kinda roped into some sex ed, it's not like I knew going in!" Steven said, getting flustered thinking he's screwed everything up. It's not like he knew how to react back then, but now he's worried Connie was now going to be upset and walk out, possibly even leave him! "C-Connie, I Swear I-"

"She did not tell me it was going to happen like that!" Connie said angrily, but not at Steven at all. "Pearl told me she had a whole plan set up but that was not part of what she told me!" She continued, gesturing angrily and reaching into her pocket for her phone.

"Wait wait, what are you talking about?" Steven asked, going from shocked to confused in a matter of moments.

"Pearl asked me if she'd be fine letting her students have some fun with you, but she did not tell me that she'd be getting involved like that, the lying little...ugh!" Connie said, clenching her fist with anger and growing frustrated. "I swear, next time I'm at the school to help out, me and her are going to have a serious talk!"

"Connie wait, y-you're not mad at me? Even though I got naked in front of all those gems?"

"Not at all! You know I love you Steven, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be safe! Pearl was the one who came up with the whole thing, she said she was going to talk with you about it before it happened too, but I guess she just 'forgot' like always. I just hope you're okay, did they hurt you at all?"

"No no, I'm fine, but wait back up, did you and Pearl plan this?" Steven asked, getting more surprised the more she spoke, turning more in his seat to face her.

"Yeah of course we did, she wanted to have me come in for Human Anatomy but I told her since, I'm with you, I'd want to ask you if it's okay first." She explained, gesturing while she spoke. "But then, she had this idea. Instead, she would have you help out and she'd ask me if it was okay, that way she'd just need my okay."

"Woah really? What made you say yes to that, it sounds insane!" Steven said, raising his arm to the van's ceiling, which wasn't very high due to his height.

"Pearl told me she would talk to you about it! Like, she wanted to make sure that she caught you up to speed with the plan before school started, and then you would help out in class." Connie said pulling out her phone and scrolling through her texts. "Look, I even got messages from Pearl saying she was going to talk with you about it." She then handed her phone over to Steven and let him read through the texts.

Pearl: "Thanks again for letting me Borrow Steven for a lesson tomorrow Connie, I really do owe you one."

Connie: "Hey no problem, did you really need to capitalize the "Borrow" there Pearl?"

Pearl: "Sorry I forgot to disable auto corrections again haha"

Connie: "Alright then. You are going to talk with Steven before class right?"

Pearl: "Yes yes, of course I will Connie. Don't you worry, I will tell him what we have in store for him."

Connie: "Thanks, but don't drain him too much! I still want to have fun with him while he's here."

Pearl: "No promises my dear ;^)"

Pearl: "One of my students showed me how to do that, see it is like a smile but the arrow is like my nose! How adorable, isn't it?"

Connie: "It is lol"

With that, Steven handed the phone back to Connie. "Hoo boy, that is a lot to take in." He said, sitting back into his seat and looking up.

"Again, I'm so sorry she never told you Steven, it wasn't meant to be such a shock to you!" Connie said, reaching out and putting her hands on his arm. "I swear, we had this all figured out and stuff, but I guess She just had to make it a surprise!" She said, exaggerating her words a little as she talked, waving a hand for emphasis.

"Okay so wait, I have to ask.." Steven said, turning a little to look into her eyes. "So, you don't mind what I did during the lesson?"

"Not at all! Steven, I love you, I know that you'd want to help out as best you could. And I figured, if getting naked and maybe, having some fun would help out the students, I really wouldn't mind since I knew you would still want me at the end of the day, you know?" Connie said. She reached her hand up to lightly caress his cheek, giving him a gentle smile. "Trust me, it's fine."

With that, Steven's shoulders relaxed and he let out a little sigh of relief, he lightly leaned his head into her hand and reached up to hold it. "Thank you, Connie, that really helped take my mind off things." He said softly, more relaxed than before as he realized he wasn't in huge trouble. "So, you and Pearl really planned out the whole thing?"

"Yeah, of course we did, we're the lamest teachers in Beach City!" Connie said jokingly, getting a laugh out of both of them. "Besides, why else do you think I hinted at you to add some pineapple to your diet?" She said, a little seductively but still having a sense of humor behind it.

"W-Well umm, I guess I kinda expected you to, ya know.." Steven said, his face blushing red as he struggled to say it, so he instead raised his hand and did a jerking motion towards his mouth. This caused Connie to blush a little and shove him back playfully.

"Ewww! Gross ya perv, do you have to put it like that you Dweeb?" "Oh I'm the perv here? Haha" Steven said, laughing as they jokingly pushed each other around in the front seat.

"Although~" Connie said, holding his hands and leaning closer. "I wouldn't be against it if you asked Steven." She said, giving him a little wink and kissing his fingers, causing Steven to tense up and go full red.

"W-Woah Wait, like, r-right now?" He asked, his cock slowly throbbing to life, even after the work it did only an hour earlier. "Gosh, I-I dunno, I might not have much left in me today haha."

Connie pouted playfully, before thinking for a second. "Hmm, in that case, I'll go first then!" She said, giving him a wink and pulling her seat forward. She then opened the door and hopping out of the van, shutting it behind her and her hands move to her jeans. Steven raised himself up and tried to look outside, but part of the car was blocking her as she seemed to be adjusting herself.

"Connie what are you doing out there?" Steven asked, trying to get a better view before the door opens up again, a pair of folded up jeans being tossed into the back seat followed by Connie. She climbs behind the passenger seat into the much roomier back sitting on the floor of the van and smirking to Steven. He looks down, his going wide as he looks at her beautiful bare legs and her underwear, a light blue pair of soft panties that fit a little snugly.

"Come on cutie, there's more room for us back here!" She said seductively, but it came across more excited than she thought. "Oh, and uh maybe get comfortable outside, not like anyone's going to see." 

Steven thought it over for a second, worried maybe a car would drive right by, but he trusted her and did the same. He moved his seat up and hopped out, stripping off his own jeans and his jacket. He opened the door up and tossed them into the back before climbing in himself. Before he could get adjusted, Connie leaned over and gave him a hug, nuzzling herself into his chest and letting out a content sigh. A little surprised at first, Steven quickly hugged her back and they cuddled in the back seat for a few minutes while they talked.

"Gosh, you're always so comfy Steven." Connie said, the two of them now laying down in the middle of the back, with Connie resting on top of her larger boyfriend. He smiled to her and kissed her forehead softly, then she nuzzled herself into his neck.

"Aww Connie, you're the sweetest." He said softly, rubbing his hand down her back. As he goes down, he accidentally brushes over her hips and runs his fingers against her panties, causing him to pull his hand up. "S-Sorry! I uh, forgot we had no pants for a second haha."

"Hehe, oh really?" Connie said playfully, rubbing her hand up his body and circling a finger over his chest. "Here I thought you were feeling bold~" She said, slowly turning into a whisper as she brought her face up to his ear. Her fingers then rub over his left nipple slowly causing Steven to shudder along with feeling her hot breath against his neck. "Not that I would've minded, cutie~" With that, she leaned in and kissed his neck, moving up to then very lightly bit his earlobe, causing him to tense up and audibly let out a moan.

"A-Ahh Connie!~ Wh-What's gotten into you?" Steven asked, growing a little embarrassed, and growing in over ways. He moves a free hand down to cover his crotch and then goes to sit up, Connie sliding off him to sit on the floor of the van with him.

"Come on, after know what you were in store for, how could I not get a little turned on thinking about it!" She said, sitting on her knees and looking at him intensely. "I want to just tease you and hear you talk about everything that happened today, doesn't that sound fun?"

Steven gulped nervously, knowing she was being totally serious. He chuckled and sit up with her. "I mean, it does yeah." He said, muttering a little under his breath about it also being embarrassing. "B-But I need a little time to recover, ya know?"

"I knew that, why do you think I said I'd go first?" She said, moving to the corner of the van and leaning back, spreading her legs to expose her panties pressed tight against her crotch as she puts her hands on her knees. "Come on stud, don't you wanna have some more fun?"

Steven's blush intensified at the sight of his girlfriend half naked and presenting herself to him, his well used cock still getting hard in his underwear as he stared at her. "I-I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and getting a little laugh out of her.

"Good~ So don't keep me waiting big guy." Connie said, moving her hands down her thighs to her panties, grabbing them near the front and pulling them up, pressing the fabric against her pussy more to give a more distinct outline and even leave a couple wet spots with her arousal.

"S-Sure Thing!" Steven says a little overly excited, his eyes going wide as he quickly scoots over. He puts his hands on the floor and leans down, folding his legs up and leaning his head down. He moves a little closer up between her legs, getting close and personal with Connie's technically covered vagina. He moves a hand up to the side of her panties and looks up at her for permission.

"Go on, give it a kiss cutie." Connie said seductively, moving her hands away to hold onto her thighs. Her reply flusters Steven even more, getting a little giggly out of her as he carefully moves a finger underneath her clothing. He gently brushes against her outer pussy, sending a little wave of pleasure through Connie, who may have spent the night before edging thinking about her beloved boyfriend finally coming back, and is just a lot more excited than she lets on.

Slowly but surely, Steven moves her underwear all the way to the side, exposing his girlfriends wet pussy, slightly puffed with arousal and soaked all over. "Woah, you must be really pent up Connie." He said, his own hot breath lightly brushing against her and her hairs from only inches away working to tease her more.

"S-So what if I am, don't keep me waiting you dork." Connie said teasingly, moving her hips forward just a bit to bring them closer to his lips. Steven takes the hint and nods, pursing his lips and leaning down to give her a kiss. His lips press against the middle of her pussy and he moves up to then kiss her clit, causing her to tense up a little and let out a soft moan. 'Ohh Gosh, Steven~" She said, moving her hand to lightly brush against his head. "Hehe, you look so cute down there."

This made Steven blush more, looking up and into her eyes, seeing her own rosy cheeks as she gives him a gentle smile. His love for her overcame his slight embarrassment and he got back to work, licking over the outside of her sensitive body and slowly beginning to work his way inside. This made Connie go from giggling and smiling to lightly panting and moaning his name in pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly gripped his head, pulling his face in closer until his cheeks and mouth were pressed against her skin, pushing his tongue deeper inside her.

"O-Oooh Stars!~" Connie said, moaning louder as she brought a hand up to rub her breast, her legs shaking with pleasure as a light orgasm starts to build. Steven takes notice and moves a hand off her leg, pulling his face back to rub his fingers against her gently before he inserts them into her, slowly fingering her while he moves up to suck on her clit. Connie shudders with pleasure as his thick fingers work deep inside her, slowly poking and rubbing against her sweet spots all while he keeps making out with her sensitive clit.

Steven pulls his head back, lightly panting as he catches his breath and looks up at Connie, her face blushing red and her toned body lightly covered in sweat. His fingers still working deep inside her body, expertly rubbing against her weak spots and teasing out louder and louder moans from her lips. He smirks to himself and moves his head down again, pressing his lips against her clit and suckling it gently while flicking his tongue over it aggressively. He feels Connie's fingers run through his hair and he pressed his mouth against her more, licking more of her pussy while his fingers rub inside her more.

"O-Ohhh Steven!~! I'm so close!" Connie yells, her moans filling the van as things get more heated. Her hands grip his head tightly and pulls him in closer, her orgasm quickly building as she grinds against his mouth roughly. Just before she reaches her climax, she feels a couple quick taps on her thigh from Steven, and she looks down to see his face going a little pale. She snaps out of the pleasure she was feeling and lets go, letting Steven pull his head back and take a gasp for air. "Gosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay Steven?"

Steven coughs and quickly catches his breath. "I'm alright Connie, just give me a warning next time haha." He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood but then Connie tackles him to the floor with a big hug. "W-Woah, you alright Connie?"

"I'm so so so sorry Steven, I didn't meant to hurt you!" She said tearfully, pressing her face into his chest feeling wracked with guilt. "I'm such a selfish jerk-" Before she could finish, Steven hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"No you're not Connie, trust me I'm fine! Just caught me off guard, but I'm not hurt okay?" He said to her warmly, looking her in her eyes and then leaning down to kiss her gently. She leans in and kisses him back deeply, their eyes closing as they embrace each other and let their worries melt away. They pull away after a few seconds and Steven reaches up, caressing her cheek and brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you Connie~"

"I love you too Steven~" She said back softly, laying her head against his chest and sighing contently. His shirt feels slightly wet, so she pulls her head back and checks, seeing a patch of sweat where her head was. "Maybe we should take more clothes off, so they don't get all dirty."

Steven looked down and tugged at his shirt, noticing how wet it felt he awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea haha."

The windows of the van have fogged up, and the two of them taking a quick break to remove their shirts. As Steven watches her strip, he can help but stare as she then takes off her bra and tosses it into the front seat, revealing her small but prominent breasts. While she adjusts her hair, he quickly moves in to kiss her deeply, their tongues rubbing against each other while his strong hands rub her chest, gripping them softly and rubbing his thumb into her stiff nipples, teasing out more cute moans and whimpers of pleasure as she bites her lip. "Can't keep your hands off me huh?~" She said seductively, giving Steven a little smile before going back to enjoying all the attention.

"How could I resist?" Steven said back jokingly, but also meaning it at the same time. He helps lay her down on the floor of the van and climbs on top of her, kissing her cheek and moving down to kiss at her collarbone, his hands rubbing her soft breasts the whole time. He moves down more and brings his mouth to her nips, flicking the left one with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it tight and lightly sucking, working his tongue around her nub the whole time. Connie pants with pleasure, totally pinned under her larger lover as he moves his mouth all over her chest.

"Gosh Steven, I-I'm so close~" She says softly, looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "P-Please, use your fingers again!" 

Steven's face blushed deeply as he moved his right hand down, nodding to her before rubbing his fingers against her pussy again, gently at first but picking up speed quickly. Connie moans softly, her arms wrapped around his body. He smiles and kisses her neck more, his fingers rubbing more aggressively, making her moan louder and grip his body. Steven smirks and moves his head up, whispering right in her ear. "Do you want to cum, Connie?"

Connie feels a shiver go down her spine, her whole body filled with pleasure as her boyfriend expertly teases her. "S-Stars Yes! P-Please, I want to cum so bad Steven!~" She groans out, her hips grinding against his hand as her orgasm builds up rapidly, her pussy tightening around his fingers and just when she's about to climax, Steven quickly pulls his hand away and rests it on her thigh. "W-Wait, Steven I-I was just about to.."

"I know, but I wanted to make it last a little longer~" He said, moving his hand back and gently rubbing the outside of her pussy, slowly brushing against her clit and her soaking wet vagina. "I don't want to rush things now do I?"

Connie whimpers and hugs his arm tightly, his hand going back to tease her and then suddenly switch to fingering her aggressively, building up pleasure rapidly again as it rushes through her body. "O-Oh My Stars!~ P-Please Steven, I-I want to cum so bad!~!" She moans loudly, her whole body shaking as he fucks her body roughly with his thick fingers, getting her right to the edge again and again before pulling his hand away each time. It may have only been minutes, but it feels like it's been going on for hours on end. Her mouth is drooling and her thighs are sprayed with her arousal, as Steven gets here even closer before pulling her away yet again.

"Heheh, gosh who knew teasing you could be so fun~" Steven said, cocky and soaking in each and every moan from his girlfriend. he goes to move his hand back for more loving torture, but Connie reaches her hand up and roughly grabs his neck. His eyes go wide with shock and panic as she pulls his head close and she stares him dead in the eyes, full of desperation but also rage.

"Steven, I have not jerked off all week in preparation for this night. I have been edging myself each time I showered, or took a break, or went to bed, all this time! And you want to tease me like this because you think it's Fun?!" Connie yelled at him, her whole body tense with frustration and a desire to finally get her much needed orgasm. Before Steven could respond, she expertly grabbed a hold of his body and turn the tables, throwing him onto the floor of the van and straddling his chest. "You are going to make me cum right this instant, or we're going to have a problem, okay?"

Steven gulped nervously and slowly nodded. He had not seen Connie this mad in years, so he knows she is being deadly serious about needing to cum. He stares up at her as she shuffles her legs up, moving up his body until her crotch was hovering just above his face, her pussy dripping with want and her clit almost throbbing with need. All he could do was watch, as Connie lowered her hips and planted her sex on his lips again. Steven takes the hint and gets back to work, kissing and licking her folds more forcefully than before, his tongue pushing into her vagina and licking as deep as he can go.

Connie sat in total bliss, her hands moving to massage her breasts as she looks down at Steven, both of them totally engrossed with pleasure as her body shakes with each and every lick. Steven leaned his head in more, grinding his nose against her clit as his mouth worked even harder, causing Connie to gasp and reach a hand down to grab his hair firmly, but much gentler than before. She holds him against her body tightly as he continues to make out with her pussy.

Stevens face is dripping with sweat as he works his mouth harder than he ever as before, Connie's pussy soaking his mouth with her juice as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her. He looks up and see's her hunched over, moaning deeply and her face filled with pleasure. They lock eyes for a moment before Steven decides to go all out, rubbing his mouth against her pussy more aggressively and pressing on her clit, sending a huge wave of pleasure through Connie's body, causing her eyes to go wide and she throws her head back. She grips his hair tightly and presses her hips down hard, trying desperately to get as much pleasure as she possibly can.

"Ohhh Steven!!" Connie yelled out in pleasure, her moans getting louder than ever before. Her body tenses up and her pussy feels like it's on fire, her climax finally building up and growing fast. "I'm Gonna!!-" She cries out in pleasure and Steven braces himself, shutting his eyes tight and quickly holding his breath, bracing for what coming next. Connie's lifts her hips off of Steven's face and pressed her hand against herself, rubbing her clit roughly as her orgasm crashes over her body. "CUM!!!" Connie yells out, her pussy convulsing wildly and spraying out all over his face, her body shaking all over as her incredibly pent up climax finally is let loose, her legs tensing up and clamping onto the sides of Steven's head. Connie moans deeply, her whole head filled with pleasure as she mindlessly rubs herself, dragging her orgasm out as long as possibly while drenching her boyfriends face with her arousal. Soon her legs go weak and she moves forward, pressing her arm into the side of the van as she slowly comes down from her climax. Connie catches her breath and moves her hand away, her fingers dripping wet as she sit there panting, every muscle in her body relaxing as she lets out a sigh of relief. "Stars, I needed that.."

With her legs relaxing, Steven is able to move his head freely and sits up. He moves a hand up to wipe off his mouth and nose, taking a deep breath and coughing briefly. "G-Geez Connie, I've never seen you spray that hard before" He says casually, getting a small chuckle from his exhausted girlfriend. He reaches up to the front seat and grabs his sweat soaked shirt. He figures it's already dirty, so he wipes off his face and has a seat, he looks over to see Connie still leaning against the side, the inside of her legs drenched. "Hey uh, you alright? You want me to help dry you off a bit?"

Connie catches her breath between her heavy breathing and nods. "Y-Yea, thank you." She says softly, her body a little numb from how hard she just came. Steven scoots closer to her and gently rubs his shirt between her legs, carefully rubbing them dry and avoiding touching the fabric too high. He folds the shirt up to find a drier patch and rubs it across her back to pick up some sweat. He smiles to her warmly and kisses the back of her shoulders, causing her to blush faintly and smiles to him. "You're such a sweetheart, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged haha" Steven said back jokingly, patting her back gently as she sits back down on her legs, brushing her hair out of her face and looking at Steven passionately. He smiles back and sits with her, leaning in and gently kissing her forehead. "I love you Connie~"

"I love you too Steven~" She says back smiling, reaching her arms out and they embrace each other, Connie nestling her head into his shoulder as Steven holds her tightly.

"You want to lay down? We can probably rest here for a little bit before we head home." Steven said softly, running his hands down her back as she closes her eyes.

"I'd like that, just help me out a little, my body feels kinda sore." Connie said, a little embarrassed about what happened now that she's had a chance to calm down. "Hey uh, sorry if you got hurt back there.. again.."

"Hey hey, I'm alright okay? Don't beat yourself up about getting into it, I'll be fine I promise." He said firmly, looking into her eyes and kissing her forehead again to help her relax. "I promise, I would let you know if I need you to stop okay?"

"O-Okay, thank you." Connie said back, her cheeks blushing softly as they then lie down on the floor of the van, while slightly uncomfortable and wet from all of their sweat, once they cuddled up to each other's sides, all that faded away. Connie get out a soft sigh and relaxed into Steven's body, closing her eyes and yawning. "Y-You alright if I take a nap with you?"

"Of course Connie~" Steven said softly, reaching his hand up to gently caress her cheek before holding her body close, as he yawns too and closes his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep after such a long and crazy day.

\-----

Meanwhile, back at the house on the beach, past the magical gem doorway behind the warp pad, Bismuth and Pearl are laying on a bed made from water on top of one of the invert domes inside of Pearls room. The two of them are naked, sitting next to each other on the bed as Pearl recounts all of the events that happened that day during class.

"And so just before the rest of the students could pounce on him, the bell rang and he quickly scampered off out the door. I'm relieved he didn't get hurt, I seriously need to give that class a lecture on being more careful." Pearl said sternly, slamming her closed fist into her palm to accentuate her point. Bismuth let out a hearty chuckle and patted her on the back, briefly knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh I'm sure you'd deal with them pretty easily if they did hurt him, judging by how you use that spear of yours." She said, chuckling to herself and giving Pearls shoulders a quick rub to help her relax.

"Oh ho ho, you're too kind~" Pearl said laughing to herself, letting her gemfriend's strong hands rub into her back. "Stars that feels nice."

"Gotta butter you up before I get to have some fun of my own, don't I?" Bismuth said, leaning closer to Pearl and pushing her to lay down on the bed.

"O-Oh Bismuth, already?~" Pearl said teasingly, knowing that Bismuth was getting turned on hearing about her day but was hoping to tease her a little more first.

"Oh you bet, it's my turn after all you know~" Bismuth said deeply, putting a hand on Pearls back and using her other to roughly grip her ass. "Now, what was the safeword again?" She said, using her gem powers to shape shift the hand on her ass into a broad, flat paddle, rubbing it against her pale gemfriend's butt.

"It was Porkchop, now let me have it!~" Pearl said to her, lifting her hips up to meet Bismuth's "hand". Her rainbow friend grinned and reeled her hand back, before swinging with the same force she used with her forge and cracks the paddle against her ass, letting out a sharp crack and getting a loud moan out of Pearl.

"Oh we're gonna have fun tonight baby~ Hope you're ready!" Bismuth said loudly and swinging again. The spanking echoed through the chamber for the rest of the night, as our two lovers up on the cliff rest peacefully in each other's arms until the sun rises the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second big story! It's exciting to be able to work on a series like this for the first time, I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Please let me know what you thought in the comments and feel free to share some ideas on who or what you'd like to see next!
> 
> Also, I wrote this on in the AO3 drafts so the formatting is better than before. If anyone knows an easy way to edit my last fanfic to be more spread out like this one, please let me know I would greatly appreciate it! <3


End file.
